5 Amnesia's Blank: Part 2 (Yet Another PewDiePie Fanfic!)
by Swedish-Chickadee
Summary: The Bros, now split up, find a few more friends, and Pewds, Stephy, and Bernard finally meet Skully! Their new buddy wonders why he's so sad, and what can he do to help? All the while, will the Bros be able to meet up, and find the spell that's scaring Skully?
1. Exploration

_*?'s POV*_

I sat on my rug, and put my hands over one another. "Aaaand teleport!," I cried out. When I wasn't expecting it, a bluish green light appeared around my hands, and my light brown, fluffy tail grew to its maximum length. A wind blew back the hood of my cloak, revealing my snowy, white hair and brown cat ears. As the wind created sparkles, I let out a cry of fear, and **_SWOOSH!_**Everything went black, and I was teleported elsewhere.

When I opened my eyes, I was curled up into a tiny ball. At first, I couldn't tell where I was. Pulling myself up, I looked around to see that I was coiled at the edge of a pool. Well, _that_ didn't work.

Feeling curious, I sat with with my legs dangling over the side of the pool. Silently counting to three in my head, I slid myself into the water and opened my eyes. So I could breathe as I searched, I put an underwater spell on myself. My eyes glued to the bubbles that rose to the surface of the pool, I began to think about what I could do. Not exactly sure, I traveled forward, causing my cloak to fan out around me slightly.

Smoothing out the soft, but damp fabric, I continued a breast stroke forward. As I hummed a tune to myself, a silver aura surrounded me, and a white symbol that patterns the edge of my cloak appeared above my head. It wasn't unusual, as this always happens when I sing or hum.

Suddenly, I swam to the middle of the pool, where the turquoise waters were strangely a hue of purplish-red. As I sang my song, it drifted to the bottom of the pool, and all of a sudden, bounced back to me! There was an object at the bottom of the pool. Perhaps it's something that I had transported!

I surface-dived to the bottom of the pool, and looked at the object. Sighing with annoyance, I frowned; it was nothing _I_ ever transported. Why couldn't I control anything I transported?!

Even though I didn't care much about about it, I picked the object up. It was a pair of sunglasses that had been broken in half down the middle. _Well,_ I thought to myself. _While I'm here, I may as well fix these and return them._

I continued back to the surface, my cloak returning to my legs. I swam to the edge, and hoisted myself to the solid ground. I cast a spell, and a small, golden light appeared above my head. It dried off my hair, ears, tail, and cloak. After the water dripped off of me and formed a puddle on the floor, I headed off so I could work my magic on the broken sunglasses.


	2. Flames

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

We slowly approached the half-naked man on the rock, smoke continuing to rise from his body. He had tan skin, and firey, ginger hair. Although he seemed pretty tall, he was smaller than Gonzales in size, and taller than me.

It was Torchy, and he seemed to be unconscious. "Oh, gosh," Gonzales breathed. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm not sure," I whispered, rubbing my hands together. "We'd better help him though."

Piggeh snorted, and folded his arms over his chest. "Hmph," he grunted. "He doesn't need help, honey. Let him be. He'll figure out survival on his own."

I sighed. THere had always been an uncomfort between Piggeh and Torchy. None of us knew why Piggeh always seemed so angry with Torchy, however. He would always try to convince us Bros that Torchy was with the Barrels. It wasn't working at all; it just made me want to figure out what the heat between the two of them was.

I gave Piggeh's shoulder a rub. "Sweetheart," I said softly. "I know yu don't like Torchy, but he needs help; he's hurt. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to; you don't even have to look at him if you'd like."

Piggeh sighed. "Alright, honey," he huffed. The two of us pecked each other on the lips, before he walked off, and sat on another rock. While he did that, Gonzales picked up Torchy's limp body, and turned him over. On his back, there was a huge, ugly burn, smoke rising up from it.

{Name} winced. "Did someone burn him?," he/she asked. Cry shook his head. "Torchy is a wizard - a Wizard of the Flames, to be exact," he explained. "Since Elemental Wizards have powers of their...well...element, Torchy cries tears of ember, and the blood that courses through his veins is molten lava." Cry pointed to the gouge on Torchy's back. "This here is a wound that's bleeding."

Jennifer stroked Torchy's silky, red hair, and frowned. "Let's bring him to a camp and clean him up," she suggested. That looks like it hurs."

Gonzales nodded. "Good idea," he said, picking up Torchy, and holding him in a bridal-style.

Mayo looked over his shoulder. "Piggeh!," he called. "We're leaving!" Piggeh nodded, and hopped off the rock he was sitting on, and waddled back voer to us. As we walked, Piggeh stayed at the back of the pack, shooting looks of hatred at Torchy. Feeling bad for Piggeh, I walked beside him, with an arm around his shoulders.


	3. Long Time, No See

_*Pewdie's POV*_

As Bernard, Stephano, and I walked happily with a lot of energy through the hall, we heard sparks popping up in the distance.

Stephano, in between Bernard and me, held out both arms to stop us from walking. "Be cautious," he warned. "Zat could be anyzing."

The three of us looked around at the area, when there was a "POP!" and a random pumpkin appeared in front of us.

"Where did that stupid thing go?," a slightly familiar voice said. "It was supposed to end up right there!"

Bernard bent down, and picked up the pumpkin. Without a single word, the three of us crept towards the sound of the voice. There was a wall to our right. All of a sudden, there were two bursts of gold, and a white symbol that was a bunch of lines and dots to create a pattern as someone began to hum a song.

Stephano, Bernard, and I climbed over a boulder to see a small figure of a young man, blissfully sitting in the center of the boulder. He had pale skin, that had a slight, gray tint to it, and big eyes as blue as the see. His hair was as white as cotton, and is very fluffy. Peaking out from the milky mop were two caramel-colored cat ears, and he had a very fluffy cat tail the same color, that every few seconds, grew a little longer, then got shorter. On either cheek, he has two whiskers that twitch every couple of seconds. His canine teeth were also slight fangs.

He wore a red cloak that came down to his thighs, and had a hood on the back, which slightly covered his cat ears. There were golden symbols to pattern the bottom of the cloak. On his feet, he wore golden boots as well. He also had soft, white tape that started on the midst of his forearm, and covered his wrist, hands, and fingers until his knuckles on either arm. The tape also covered his ankles, and ended at midcalf on his legs.

When the small man looked up at us, his blue eyes lit up with happiness - literally! "Pewdie!," the Cloth Creature cried, his whiskers twitching with glee.

I smiled. "Bengt!," I cried, sliding myself off of the rock. I ran over to him, and gave him a hug. "It's been so long; I've missed you!," I said brightly.

"I've missed you too, Pewds," he sighed, running his hands over his puffy tail. Stephano and Bernard slid themselves into the middle of the boulders. I looked up to Stephano, and held his hand.

"You remember Stephano, don't you, Bengt?," I asked, cocking my head. Bengt nodded. "Hello again, Stephano!," Bengt said with a smile.

Stephano smiled and nodded. "Allos Bengt," he said with a grin. "It's great to see yeu again after a bit!"

I patted Bernard on the arm. "Bengt, this is Bernard," I introduced. "Bernard, this is Bengt." The two of them greeted each other, and shook hands. The seemed to be giving each other a friendly look, which was absolutely perfect.

Bengt winced, and looked at Bernard's missing eye. "Sir," he said gently, reaching into his cloak pocket, pulling something out. "Do these belong to you?"

He held out a pair of sunglasses to Bernard; the same ones he lost in the pool while fighting the water lurker. Bernard nodded with a big smile, and took back the aviators. "Why, yes they are, Bengt," he said. "Thank you very much." He pushed the shades onto his nose, and sighed happily.

"So Bengt," I said. "What brings you to the Castle of Altstadt?" Bengt shrugged. "I've been trying to teleport things with my magic," he explained. "Nothing's appearing where I want it to, though. I tried to teleport myself, and I ended up here. What about you Bros?"

"We were teleported to zis side of ze castle as well," Stephano said. "We aren't sure how; zere was a beam of magic zat teleported us."

Bengt nodded. "I see," he said. "Perhaps once I get this spell under control, I can teleport us back to the other Bros!" I nodded. "That would be helpful," I responded. "Thanks Bengt."

As the four of us climbed over the boulders, and continued to walk along, Bengt turned to us again. "Where are we going?," he asked, cracking his knuckles, and making sparks fly from his fingers.

"We're visiting a friend," Bernard said. "Seeing that you're here, would you like to come with us?"

Bengt nodded. "Sounds great!," he said cheerily. "I'd love to!" On that note, we all continued to walk with pep to Skully's apartment.


	4. Heated Arguement

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

When we arrived in a nice, small room with a bed, Gonzales placed Torchy, still unconscious, on the bed. I lit a mach, and used it to clean up the bloody wound on his back. Since using water to clean the cut would "burn" Torchy, and would make the wound worse, we needed to use fire, which wouldn't hurt him one bit. The lava blood cleared up completely in just a minute. When it was, Mayo gently pressed a gauze pad onto the wound, and I taped it down.

Jennifer tucked Torchy into bed, and placed a heated pad over his forehead. As we fixe him, Piggeh sat in the corner of the room, throwing rocks into a bucket of water.

We sat around for a little bit, before Torchy whimpered. Everyone perked up as his orange eyes propped themselves opened.

"Where am I?," Torchy muttered to himself. I stroked his cheek. "It's alright," I whispered. "You're okay; you're safe."

Torchy sat up a little. "Hello, Mr. Chair," he said with a weak smile. I grinned. "Hey there, Torchy," I whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Torchy stretched out, and rubbed his eyes. "My back is sore, and I feel a little dizzy," he said. "I'll feel better soon, I'm sure."

Gonzales grinned, and patted his shoulder. "Good," he said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Torchy sighed. "I was attacked by the Barrels," he whimpered. "They stole my wand and my clothes, and are holding them hostage."

Piggeh snorted. "Kidnapped by your own kind, eh, Torchy?," he retorted. Torchy rolled his eyes. "You're still onto that?!," he snapped. "Let go, Piggeh! It was ten damned years ago!"

Piggeh got up, and stormed over to the bed. "I would if you had simply hurt *him," he snarled. "You didn't, though, did you? You killed him."

Torchy's ginger locks bursted into flames of anger. "Perhaps," he growled, "if you'd listen to what I tell you instead of interrupting or walking away like you usually do, you would know what happened!"

Cry hit Torchy on the head with a towel to relax the flames. I pulled Piggeh away from the bed, and sat him in a chair.

"Sweetheart," I said softly. "I think you and Torchy should just ignore each other for now. I think it would be best if you didn't talk with each other, because every time you do, you get into a fight."

Piggeh nodded. "Alright, honey," he said quietly. The two of us hugged, and I gave him a few kisses to keep his mind off of his strange rivalry with Torchy.

***A/N: I know I put "him" and no name. This is because a name will be provided later in the story :3**


	5. Happy To See You

_*Pewdie's POV*_

As we reached Skully's apartment, and smiled, and softly knocked on the door. Softly rocking back and forth on my heels, I waited for a few seconds. As the door opened, it revealed Skully's figure. Though he looked tired and sad, the smile on his face said that he was very happy to see us.

"Pewdie!," he cried, pulling me in for a hug. I chuckled, hugging him back. "Hey Skully," I said softly, hugging him back. As we pulled away, Skully gives Stephano and Bernard each a hug. "I've missed you Bros so much!," he said happily. Stephano smiled. "We've missed you too, Skully," he said, patting the British man's head.

"How's work going?," I asked him. Skully breathed out. "It's fine," he said softly. "It tires me out a lot, but I'm pushing my way through."

Skully is a doctor who works at the local hospital. Work used to stress him out a lot, and he normally didn't know what to do with himself, especially on tough days. In fact, all the stress put him just made him cry even more when he goes to bed at night.

As we talked for a bit, I realized Bengt had hidden behind Stephano, most likely feeling shy about Skully...

_*Skully's POV*_

I smiled, and petted Pewdie's arm. "Well, there's no point in just standing in the doorway!," I said. "Come in, come in!"

Pewdie, Stephano, and Bernard stepped into the apartment. "Make yourselves at home," I offered. "If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask."

Just then, a small figure peered out from behind Stephano. He looked around, seemingly deciding it was safe, and stepped out. And all at once, we looked at each other, and both of us let out a gasp of surprise.


	6. Most Handsome Man

**A/N: I acutally don't take credit for most of this chapter; my best buddeh HellHoundKaito helped me a lot with it. I wrote the chapter, and she helped with the descriptive words! So, thanks you best buddeh for the help! ^_^**

_*Bengt's POV*_

He is the most handsome man I've ever set my eyes upon, simply stunning. He also seems very wise and noteworthy in personality, I suppose. Because there stacks and stacks of books on potions, remedies, and anatomy laying around, he's probably a doctor.

He has pale skin, and piercing violet eyes the same color as the glimmering amethysts that line the shelves of the room. I barely notice the dark, almost black, circles under his lower eyelids, because they make his eyes look so much more prominent. His hair is shaggy and is ivory white as newly-fallen snow, and it gently floats around his face as if the wisps of hair were snowflakes. He wears a white tux that has a couple of silver glints to it.

My eyes are locked with his, as we both remain silent. My heart pounded inside my chest, and my eyes clouded over as if the room was becoming hazy with mist. It pounded rhythmically, whispering hastily:

_"I have a crush on him...I have a crush on him..."_

He walks towards me slowly. "My...wh-who do we have here?," this man stutters softly, in a crooning British accent, the voice slipping through his lips as if it was suave and smooth honey.

My insides tingled with anticipation, and my tail grew a little. It is a very gentle voice extremely similar to one that a doctor may have, and it makes me feel very secure.

I nod my head gently. "M-my name's Bengt," I manage to squeak out, swishing my elongated tail sheepishly. I wanted to shout: "You're gorgeous, sir! Please...glove that hand of yours, and give me a checkup, doctor sir! I'd be quite honored!" But instead, I just sway my hips gently to let my cloak fan around my legs.

The man nods gently. "Ah, hello there, Bengt," he greets softly. "My name is Dr. Skully Skellington, but of course, you can just call me Skully. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Skully reaches up to my head, that comes up to his shoulder. I shiver again as he pats the top of my head gently, and I blush as I feel my tail grow even longer, and get fuzzier.

Our eyes get locked again, and I can see the apples of his pale cheeks turn pink like fluffy cotton candy. Pewdie and Stephano place a hand on either one of Skully's shoulders, and then out of the blue, Bernard glided over to Skully coolly, and slapped a firm hand on his back.

"So Skully!" Bernard says, tapping his foot quite loudly "Long time no see. Howzit going?" Skully jumps, and shakes his head.

"O-oh, yes. It's been going fantastic," he says curtly, pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge. "I just got back from working at Brennenburg Hospital. Busy there today, you know? It's the season for colds and coughs."

I step closer to Skully, and sniffed in the scents on his sleeve. A strong scent of latex and antibacterial soap, the common hospital smell, filled my nostrils invasively. Since I have a very sensitive nose, being a Cloth Creature and all, I sneezed softly.

Skully nearly leaped in surprise. "Oh dear, Bengt," he murmured quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you catching a cold yourself?"

I'm shaking so much, that I can't open my jaw to say I don't have a cold. So Skully kneels down, and pulls my lower eyelids down gently to have a peek at my waterline.

"Here, why don't I treat that cold before it gets worse?," Skully offers with a shy grin. "I know just how to care for such a thing. Trust me, now - I'm a doctor."

Bernard, Stephano, and Pewdie glance to me with odd looks. I ignore it, and a look of dreaminess comes upon my features. He was going to examine me! Yes! I just wanted his hands rested on my back, a stethoscope in one of his hands. To whisper, "Take a deep breath," to me. Ahhh...yes...a checkup from the cutest doctor ever...


	7. Raid

**A/N: If you notice Gonzales having an odd accent, it's because I decided to make him German ^_^**

_*Gonzales's POV*_

Since Torchy couldn't get out of bed because he was half naked, Mayo and I went out to find Barrel Territory and reobtain Torchy's clothes and wand.

As we strolled down the hall, we came to a door, and there seemed to be talking coming from inside of it:

"Clothes, Tynnyri? You couldn'tve brought back anything else?"

"He didn't _have_ anythin' else, Sergio, so shaddup!"

"I'm sure he did, Lyndon, you were just too lazy to actually look."

"I did! That's why I knocked him out, you fool! So I could look without him trying to hurt me!"

"A-alright, cut the argument. I found this as well."

"Ah, it's gorgeous, Dexter! Shall we mount it on a wall?"

"We shall."

I nudged Mayo. "I think this is it," I whispered, attempting to remain near-silent. I withdrawled my sword, and held it close to my chest. Mayo nodded, and got his blade ready. The two of us very slowly and quietly approached the door. I gave the knob a very careful shake.

"Locked," I grumbled, looking around for a possible place a key to hide. Mayo looked down at his feet, and bent down. He lifted up the straw mat below our feet, and pulls something out. It was a key that was brown with black rings up the side. Both of the other ends were a brilliant shade of silver. Bingo.

"Gude find, Ceenamon," I praised Mayo, patting his head. He smiled, and blushed, passing the key over to me. I slipped it into the keyslot, and turned it. After a second, there was a quiet "_click!_" Both Mayo and I cringed as we heard the voice squawk again.

"Dude! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

"D-d-do you th-think it was a wild grunt?"

"Doubt it, Dex. It's probably the boilers. Ya know they suck in this part of the castle."

"Th-that's true."

"Whelp, what can ye do?"

Mayo and I breathed out, and relaxed. They didn't suspect us. "Alright, Mayo," I whispered. "Vhait for a bit just to be sure." The two of us stood waiting for about five minutes before we were ready. "On se count of sree, Ceenamon," I instructed. "One...two...SREE!"

I yanked on the doorknob, and kicked the door wide opened. It allowed both of us to barge in, and catch three Barrels by surprise.

The oldest man of the three, who seemed about 25 years old, sat in an armchair, smoking a pipe. He had jet black hair that was short and shaggy. His skin was pale, and his eyes were bright, jungle green. He wore a sleeveless, turtleneck, cocoa brown vest with a slouched turtleneck, black pants, and black sneakers. Perched on his nose bridge were a pair of sunglasses that were as dark as midnight.

The middlest Barrel, about the age of 23, sat in a normal chair that had Torchy's clothes flung over the back. He had fluffy, neck-length, light brown hair, and skin as pale as the full moon. His eyes were light brown, and sharp like knives. His shirt looked a lot like Piggeh's, except it was brown, and it didn't have any rips or tears in it. His pants were black sweatpants that were ripped at the ankle, and he wore black work boots. He, too, wore sunglasses.

The third and youngest man, looking to be about 21, stood near another door that lead to another room, both of his legs tense and shaky. His hair was golden blonde, and it was long, and jaw-length on one side, and shortish and shaggy on the other side. His eyes were a shade of deep, deep emerald green, and at the moment, filled with worry and sock. He wore a tan vest with short sleeves, and a white collar, paired with black pants. He had a silver belt around his waist, and black combat boots. Just like the other two, he wore sunglasses.

The minute the youngest man saw us, he squealed in fear, and bolted away. The oldest slapped his pipe down, and looked over his shoulder. "Hide that wand, Dexter!," he cried before he was out of earshot.

The other two men leaped out of their chairs. "Alright, Lyndon," the oldest said, lifting up a rifle with a merman engraved onto the butt. "You get the teenager; I've got the soldier."

The other man nodded. "Got it, Sergio," Lyndon said, picking up a knife in which the blade was shaped like a dragon wing.

Sergio dashed to me, and attempted to bash me on the head with the butt of the rifle, but not before I could block it with my sword. He swung the rifle down to block that one as well.

Sergio didn't give in, he pushed against my sword until it slipped, and hit me in the back on the knees. It caused me to squat down as blood ran down the back of my legs. Luckily, I wasn't in too much pain, and fast enough to jump back up, and fling my sword towards Sergio's chest. He swiftly raised his rifle against the blade, as we both pushed.

"What brings you here, brah?," Sergio growled, bearing fanglike front teeth. "Doin' the wizard's dirty work?"

I snarled, and pushed harder. "Give us se clothes, and sere will be no trouble," I threatened.

Sergio, acting tough and dominant, shoved me forward, causing me to take a lunge backwards. Sergio smirked, and pushed even harder, causing my arms to tremble. "What?," he retorted. "Afraid of gettin' hit by Daddy's gun?"

Anger boiling inside of me, I raised my sword above my head. Sergio pulled his rifle back, but fast as lightning, I swung the sword down on top of Sergio's head. He blared in pain, as white sparks teleported him away. Sheathing my sword, I turned my attention to Mayo raking his blade down Lyndon's back.

Lyndon bellowed, as sparks teleported him away as well. Mayo panted heavily, sliding his blade back into his belt loop. I patted his back. "Good vherk, Ceenamon," I praised him. Mayo smiled and blushed, as he always does when I compliment him.

I strolled over to the chair, and collected Torchy's clothes. "Now, vhere'd sat oser guy go?," I growled.

The two of us sneaked through the back door to find the youngest Barrel, Dexter, He stood with his tense legs, and Torchy's wand snug against his chest. The wand was beautiful; it's sparkly and orange, and has blue and red beads on it. On the top, it had a sunshine that glowed slightly.

Dexter squealed, and squeezed his eyes shut. Snarling like a hunting wolf, I pushed him to the ground, and pinned down his arms and legs. He unclenched his hand from the wand, and looked away.

"Take it," he squeaked. "Take it! Just...just don't hurt me!" Mayo took the wand from Dexter's weak hand. Releasing my pent-up anger, I slapped Dexter across the face. "Behave yourself," I growled. I could almost hear the rapid "_kathumpkathumpkathump_" of Dexter's racing heartbeat.

"I will," he squeaked, his green eyes filling with tears.

Energy swimming into my wrist, I slapped him again. "And tell your buddies to quit fooling around," I demanded.

Sniffling, and two tears running down either cheek, Dexter nodded. "I-I will," he sobbed. I patted the young man's chest with a smug smile. "Good boy," I said softly, releasing my grip on Dexter's wrists, then standing up so that his legs were between my feet.

Squealing like a scared baby pig, Dexter squirmed out from under me, and bolted down the hall. Mayo smirked. "Softie," he snickered. I chuckled, and patted his back. Before the other Barrels could find us and attack us, we began to walk back to our room to return Torchy's clothes and wand.


	8. Examined

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Bernard, Stephano, and I sat up against the wall in Skully's room in which we could easily watch Skully sit Bengt on his bed. "Now, let's have a look at your eyes, nose and throat, then I'll listen to your breathing," Skully says gently. Bengt just nods, as he looks too absorbed in several daydreams.

That's when both Stephano and Barrel whacked me upon either shoulder. "Hey Pewdie," Stephano whispered, just loud enough for Bernard and I to hear. "Do yeu sink two people here _like_ each other? Like...kind of a lot?"

Bernard and I both nodded once, and gave an "Mmmm-hm!" "Well, it's a good thing," Bernard said. "You know...since Skully cries himself to sleep every night because he's so lonely and all. He's got someone to care for, and possibly love him." I nod. "And he gets stressed working in the hospital, too," I add. "He needs someone to calm him down after a tough day at work, doesn't he?"

We all nod again. "Love at first sight!," I whispered with a chuckle, as we turned our attention to Skully, turning on his small pocket-sized flashlight.

_*Bengt's POV*_

"Now Bengt," Skully whispers gently. "I'm going to have a look at your eyes. Sit nice and still for me, and just look straight ahead."

Skully shines the light into my eyes, and looks at the reflection of the light in them. Then he gently pulls down my lower lid, and peeks at either waterline for anything weird.

"Hmm...no eye infections for Bengt," Skully says gently. "Let's have a look at your throat, shall we?" He takes a tongue depressor out of his pocket.

"Open."

I open my mouth. Skully presses the depressor to my tongue, and shines the light into my mouth, and down my throat.

"Good. Now I want to hear a nice 'ahh.'"

"Aaahhh..."

"That's a boy!"

Skully looks at the back of my throat. "No sore throats, either," he said. He throws out the tongue depressor, he sits beside me on the bed.

As he moves closer, I can smell the scent of latex and soap on his clothes again. It gets my nose overwhelmed, and I sneeze again.

Skully places a hand on my shoulder. "My goodness! You are _full_ of the sneezies," he purrs softly. "Now, let's check your nose, and then we'll have a listen to your lungs."

Skully pinches my chin, and lifts my head. Then he checks inside my nose, shining the flashlight into it.

"Gentle sniff-sniff..."

I snuffle a little, as Skully has a look.

"Good, good. Very good. We're just a little stuffy is all. I'm beginning to think it may be a nose cold."

Skully clicks off his flashlight, and sets it aside. He picks up a stethoscope, and flings it over his neck. As he does, I sneeze again.

"Goodness gracious! Are you alright, Bengt, my good man?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Just making sure you're fine and all."

Skully sits behind me, and pinches the ends of my cloak between two fingers.

"I'm just going to roll up the back of this, if you do not mind..."

"Not at all."

Skully grins, and rolls up the back of my cloak. He gently runs both hands down my back, then softly across. He takes his stethoscope, and puts the earpieces in, then presses the chestpiece to my back.

"Take a nice, deep breath for me Bengt."

I breathe in through my nose, and out through my mouth. Tingles take over my entire back, and I can barely breathe; _Skully's giving me a checkup!_

"Good job. That's what I want to see. Deep breath again."

I breathe in and out, nice and gently.

"And again; another big breath."

I do.

"One last time..."

I do.

"Excellent Bengt. Everything sounds alright."

"So...do I have...a cold?"

"I think it's just a little nose cold. I have the perfect solution to it."

He pulls a blue bottle out of his pocket. Skully gives it a shake, and shows it to me.

"What is that?," I ask shakily.

"Ah, just a nasal spray. Nothing to be afraid of," Skully whispers softly.

He places the rubber tip under my nostril, and gives the bottle a small squeeze. He does the same for my other nostril.

"Aaannd, gentle sniff-sniff."

I sniffle in the drops a little bit, letting them clear up my nose. And all of a sudden, the stuffiness went away.

"O-oh, thank you so much, Skully!"

"Ahh, it wasn't a problem at all."

I was glad. I could be around Skully all I wanted without sneezing!


	9. Clothed Once More

_*Torchy's POV*_

Jennifer sat me on the bed, and cleaned out the wound on my back. As she used the match to clean up the cut a little more. It was a tiny bit sore, so I winced as she worked on my back.

"That's it," she said softly. "I know it stings, but I'm done with that. I'm patching you up now." She blew out the match, and taped another clean piece of gauze over the cut.

Piggeh, being the ass he is, sat in the corner, laughing at my naked body. I tried to shoot him a mean look, but he wouldn't look at me. Growling with embarrassment, I crawled under the bedsheets, and placed the pillow over my head. Stupid Piggeh. What did I ever do to him?

Just then, Gonzales and Mayo strolled into the room. "We have your clothes, Torchy!," Mayo said cheerily. Sighing happily, I crawled out of the covers, gleefully accepting the pile of clothes Gonzales was offering me.

Quickly, I pulled on my longsleeve, fiery orange shirt, then slipped on my rose-colored sweatervest. After, I pulled on my orangey red pants, socks, and black work boots.

"Ahh, much better!," I chuckled, sparks of joy floating off my hair. Mayo smiled. "We have another surprise for you!," he laughed, holding out my beloved wand.

Gasping happily, I gave him a hug, then did the same for Gonzales. "Thank you so much, you two!," I cried. Though Piggeh made a disgusted face, I ignored him - he was just _jealous_.

**A/N: Alright, now that you know they hate each other, pick a side! Team Piggeh, or Team Torchy! ^_^**


	10. Lovesickness

_*Skully's POV*_

Sure. I'm the doctor. But I was sick. A certain kind of sick. But I couldn't tell what disease I had.

Bengt. I could barely concentrate on my medicine book because I wanted to stare at him all day. I wanted to put on a pair of gloves, and feel him up. Just tell him, "Let's give you an exam. Just a normal checkup, nothing to be afraid of. Now, let's remove that cloak of yours..."

Yes...I did like him. No, wait...I don't like him...I_ love_ him.

I slammed my book shut, and placed it down. "I don't feel good," I announced to Pewdie, Bernard, and Stephano. I got up, and strolled to by bed on the opposite side of the room.

Lying down, I placed one hand on my thigh, and the other over my belly. Why didn't I feel good? What was the one disease I couldn't think of?

_*Stephano's POV*_

After about twenty minutes of Skully resting, I got out of the chair I was sitting in, and went to go check on Skully. He was curled up in his bed on top of the covers, lying on his side, back to me. His legs were out straight, bent by the knees just a smidge, and his head rested on his hands.

I slowly approached him on the bed. "Skully," I whispered. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick to ze stomach?" He sighs and shakes his head. "It hurts...but I don't know where," Skully said. I nod. "Alright. Stay in that position, and relax," I whisper.

I gently reach over Skully, and press on his belly to see if he reacts to any pain. He didn't seem to have any bellyaches or stomach cramps. So I moved up to his chest, and felt it gently. When I pressed down over his heart, he jumped in pain. "Ow!," he cried. It was just as I thought.

"Skully," I said, "yeu seem to have a case of Lovesickness."

_*Skully's POV*_

"S-so you're saying I'm...lovesick?"

It was true. I did feel lovesick. That was the feeling! I was lovesick for Bengt!

Stephano nodded. "Yas. Yeu're showing all ze symptoms of being luffsick," he said. As I rolled over, Stephano sat on the edge of my bed.

"Is zis somezing yeu want to talk about, Skully?," Stephano asked. "I know zat talking about a crush makes ze sickness go away."

I sighed. "I've fallen madly in love with Bengt," I admitted. "I can't help it. I just want touch him...hug him and...kiss...him."

Stephano patted my arm. "Okay. And Skully, zat is _normal_ to feel," I said. "It's not wrong or strange. It's okay to feel zat way. If yeu have crush, it's also normal to have daydreams. Ze sickness will pass soon, I promise. Just let ze symptoms take over, and it'll help to cure it."

I closed my eyes, and rested my head, letting Stephano pet my hair and shoulder. After a minute, his stomach growled awkwardly. "Oh gudeness...excuse me," he said softly. I sat up a little.

"A-are you hungry?," I asked gently. "Do you want me to make supper or something for you bros?" Stephano shook his head. "No, no, Skully. Don't worry," he whispered. "If yeu want to rest, yeu can. Yeu've been stressed for a while, why don't yeu leave the work to ze bros and I?"

I nodded. "Okay," I said. Stephano pulled back the covers of the bed. I grinned, and took off my shoes and socks, then pulled my top off. I climbed under the covers, and closed my eyes. Stephano gave my head another pat before I drifted into a light sleep.


	11. Poor Thing

_*Bengt's POV*_

For a bit, Stephano began to make dinner, as Bernard and Pewdie straightened the books on the shelves. Skully curled up in bed, and slept soundly. The poor thing; I wondered why he didn't feel good. While Stephy, Bernard, and Pewdie were occupied, I quietly snuck over to the bed.

Skully looked beautiful as he slept; his pale cheeks turned a slight, rosy pink, and his shaggy, as his white hair rested upon his cheeks. I didn't realize. realize how long his eyelashes were, either! He looked like an angel - how much I wished he wasn't in any pain!

Making sure the others weren't watching, I leaned down, my nose resting on his forehead, I couldn't fight the urge to kiss him, but at the same time, I couldn't find the courage.

I lifted up my head, as Skully twitched in his sleep. He breathed in, and let out a soft sneeze in my face. I sighed happily, and didn't wipe it away.

Leaving Skully to rest, I went to go help Bernard and Pewdie with the books. When Stephano had finished making our dinner, he woke up Skully, and called all of us to the table.

Skully sat in the chair beside me, so it took most of my strength not to wiggle around with excitement. "Ah, thanks for cooking, Stephano," Skully said with a smile.

Stephano nodded. "Not a problem, Skully," he replied. We dug into the supper as we were quiet for a minute while we began to fill our stomachs.

"So, where are the other Bros?," Skully asked with a slight cock of the head. Pewdie shrugged. "There was another one of those strange forces again," he sighed. "It teleported Bernard, Stephy and I to the other side of the castle, where we met Bengt."

Skully nodded. "I see those forces are _quite_ strong," he said. "I still do wonder where they came from. Why don't you three stay here with me for a while just in case?"

Pewdie smiled. "Of course!," he said happily. I held back a sigh of relief; I would get to stay with Skully even longer!

We talked about the areas in the castle as we finished up supper and cleaned the dishes. Bernard then made each of us a glass of tea to relax with, which Skully really seemed to appreciate.

It soon occurred to me that Skully didn't favor bedtime. As he read a book, his eyes would get teary, but he would quickly wipe them away. When he asked us where we wanted to sleep, his voice was a tiny bit shaky.

Bernard, Pewdie, Stephano and I each set a downy mat side-by-side about six or seven feet away from Skully's bed.

"Well, you three can get comfortable," Skully said quietly. "I'm just going to put n my eye medicine." I sat down on my mat, and watched as Skully removed his eyeglasses, and picked up a tiny bottle. He tilted his head back, pulled his lids apart, and squeezed a drop into his eye. The drop missed, and landed on his cheek. Skully growled, and wiped with the back of his hand. A few more misses and swears later, Skully finally drops the liquid into his eye. When he does the other one, he positions the dropper properly above his eye, and drops it in.

Sighing heavily, Skully sits on his bed with his head rested in his hands. He took off his shirt and shoes, and slipped under the covers. After getting situated, we crawled into our beds, and cuddled in.

"Goodnight everyone," Skully said with a sad smile, his voice pinched by tears.

"G'night, Skully," Pewdie yawned, placing his arms around Stephano.

Stephano chuckled. "Goodnight," he said, placing an arm around Pewdie.

"'Night," Bernard slurred, half-asleep already.

A tiny tear ran down my cheek, as I wondered why Skully seemed so sad. "Goodnight, Skully," I whispered.


	12. Tears at Night

_*Bengt's POV*_

I wake up to a sob that makes me jump. I sit up, and look around. Everyone appears to be asleep.

"NO! _NOOOO!_ I DON'T _WANNA_ BE ALONE!"

I spring up, and look to Skully's bed. He's sitting up, screaming at the ceiling, and clutching his chest. Tears stream down his cheeks, and he's sobbing like I've never seen sobbing before; his entire chest heaves, and his whole body shakes. His amethyst eyes are bloodshot, making him look even more hysterical. I slowly approach him nice and carefully so I won't scare him, and kneel down beside the bed.

I wrap one arm around Skully's bare shoulders, and hold his hand in mine. "Shhh...don't cry, Skully," I whisper. "Shh, shh, shh. Shhh...it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here...shhh...don't cry. Why are you crying, poor Skully?"

Skully's sobbing gets harder, and he begins to drool on himself; two strings of drool ran out of either corner of his mouth. "I don't wanna be _ALOOOOONNNEEE!,_" he screams again.

"Oh no...shhh, Skully. Shhh, deep breath," I whisper. "You're not alone. I'm right here, and I'm going to take care of you. Shhh...shhh...don't cry. Deep breath." Skully nods, but just can't stop crying.

As I patted his back softly like I was burping a young child, I search my mind for a lullaby. When I find one, a silver aura surrounds me, and the symbol appears above my head, as I begin to sing gently to Skully...

_A thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like a lunar landing_

_Make me want to run till I find you_

_I shut the world away from here_

_Drift to you, you're all I hear_

_Everything we know fades to black_

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_Pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same_

_Find the place where we escape_

_Take you with me for a space_

_The city buzz, sounds just like a fridge_

_I walk the streets through seven bars_

_I had to find just where you are_

_The faces seems to blur, they're all the same_

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_Pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same_

_So much more to say_

_So much to be done_

_Don't you trick me out_

_We shall overcome_

_So all have stayed in place_

_We should have had the sun_

_Could have been inside_

_Instead we're over here_

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_Too much time, too long defending_

_You and I are done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_Pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_Everything will change_

_I, oh I, I_

_wish this could last forever_

_I, oh I, I_

_As if we could last forever_

_Love remains the same_

_Love remains the same_

I rub Skully's back gently, as I see his drooping eyes. "Shhh...go back to sleep, Skully. Bernard, Stephano, Pewdie and I are right here for you. Don't cry...shhh...shhh, my good gentleman," I whisper. "Deep breath. Take a big, deep breath for me."

Skully breathes in through his nose, and out through his mouth. I wipe up his tears and drool, and give him a hug. "See? Everything's going to be alright. No need to cry," I whisper. "You don't need to cry. No need for tears, my good gentleman. Close your eyes, now."

Skully closes his eyes, and rests his head against my shoulder. "That's a boy," I whisper. As Skully falls into a deep sleep, I gently hum into his ear. When I hear him gently snoring, I guess that he has fallen asleep.

"Goodnight now, Skully," I whisper, lying him down, and covering him back up nice and snug. I turn to go back to my rug, when I see Bernard, Stephano and Pewdie all sitting up on their own rugs, eyes watering. "That was...that was so beautiful, Bengt," Pewdie whispers. I nod. "Thank you," I reply.

Bernard wipes his eyes before he can start crying. "You just did Skully a huge favor, Bengt," he whispers softly. "No one's been able to put him to sleep when he cries like that." I must've looked confused, because Pewdie nodded.

"He cries himself to sleep just like that every night," Pewdie explained. "He feels very lonely, because he is the only one who lives here. He sings lullabies to himself, but they don't work...they just make him cry harder. He thinks he can't take care of himself all alone." I jump. "But...he's a doctor. Why doesn't he think he can take care of himself?," I ask.

"Skully has separation anxiety. Jus like Mr. Chair does," Stephano explains. "He doesn't like being alone, and sinks he can't take care of himself all alone. He wishes he'd have someone to help take care of him. We're not quite sure why, zough; Skully hates talking about it."

Poor Skully. I really did wish I could help him. And that's when I felt my eyes brighten. "W-would you guys be alright...if I stayed behind and took care of Skully?," I asked. The three of them shook their heads. "Not at all!," Pewdie said. "But what about...?"

I waved away his question. "I've figured out a spell that'll send the three of you back to the others. Don't worry."

Pewdie nodded. "Thank you, Bengt," he said gently. Stephano nodded. "Perhaps we should get back to bed," he suggested. "It's been a long couple of days, and we need some sleep."

Bernard, Pewds, and I nodded in agreement. We curled up in bed, and snuggled in to get back to sleep. After saying goodnight to each other, I rolled over to look at Skully. He was snuggled up tightly in the covers, his eyebrows knitted. His long eyelashes fluttered a couple of times, before he rolled over and moaned softly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Skully," I whispered. "I wish I knew why you were so sad so I could help you."

Unable to resist the urge, I pulled myself out of bed, and tiptoed over to Skully's bed. I gave him a big hug, which he snuggled into until I placed him back down.

I went back to my own bed, and snuggled up, watching as Skully tossed and turned, before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Don't Hurt Each Other!

_*Piggeh's POV*_

During the night, I was doing fine with avoiding Torchy. Mr. Chair stuck with me most of the time, which made me feel a lot better. I wouldn't have to deal with Torchy when my honey was around me.

As I was going towards the bookshelf to get Mr. Chair a book, I bumped into someone. Since my back was turned towards them, I couldn't see who it was.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" I turned around, and stopped myself in my tracks to glare at Torchy. "It's you, isn't it?," he snarled, turning to walk away. Rage and irritation rose up inside of me, causing me to reach out, grab Torchy's ginger mop, and spin him around. Without a trace of control, I kicked Torchy in the shin, and punched him in the jaw.

Yelling in pain, Torchy caught his breath, and grabbed my piggy ear. Yanking on it hard, he threw me into the bookshelf with a _**CRASH!**_ I saw Mr. Chair cover his mouth with a gasp of shock. Tears and even more anger building up, I leaped up, and punched Torchy to the ground, his nose making a loud _CRRAAACK!_

He screamed in pain as his nose started to bleed lava excessively. Tears of ember rushed down his cheeks, flickering out to ashes as the fell from his jaw.

"F...fuck you, Piggeh!," he screeched, rising to his feet. He pulled back a foot, and kicked me hard in the jaw. And if he shot me with a gun, it wouldn't have felt any different.

Falling to the ground, I began to cry in pain as a back molar fell into my mouth. I spit it out, the tooth pooled in a nasty puddle of saliva and blood.

Pulling myself off of the ground, and grabbed Torchy by the neck, only wincing a tiny bit as his lava blood dripped onto my arms. In return, Torchy grabbed my piggy ear, as well as a giant chunk of my pink hair.

All of a sudden, someone wrapped gentle arms around my waist. "Let go, sweetheart," Mr. Chair whispered. Taking a deep breath, I released my grip on Torchy's neck. {Name} swooped over, and wrapped both of his/her wings around Torchy, making him let go of my head.

Mr. Chair quickly lead me by the shoulders to another room with a plush carpet and a beautiful fireplace.

We sat down, my head rested in Mr. Chair's lap. He gently stroked my head as I cried with pain, and drooled on his khakis. "It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm right here. It'll be alright...shh, I'm right here for you."


	14. Take Care of You

_*Bengt's POV*_

Skully woke up, and got out of bed much earlier than the rest of us. I laid still on my rug, pretending to still be asleep, and watched as Skully unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled it off.

He took a few deep breaths, and put a hand on either one of his hips. I could feel myself blush as he began to stretch; he cracked his shoulders, then his back. He sat on the floor, legs out straight, and reached for his toes. Each section of his spine let out a little "_snap!_" as he reached.

Once he was woken up enough, he sat back on his bed, and snacked on some berries. Once his tummy was satisfied, Skully sighed, and got off the bed.

Skully collected a pile of clothes, and began to change. I rolled over, and watched Barrel's chest rise and fall with heavy breathing out of his wide-open mouth to distract myself from wanting to watch Skully change his clothes.

When Skully sighed again, I rolled back over. He was wearing something different from what he was wearing the day before. It was a light blue button-up shirt paired with black pants and shoes. Over it, he wore a white doctor's coat that came down to his thighs. He pulled over his medical bag, and took out his stethoscope in which he draped over his neck.

Skully pushed his hair behind his ears, and picked up a smaller, black bag that looked somewhat like a make-up bag. He brought it over to a mirror, and took something out. It was a black pencil-type thing...eyeliner. Was he putting on eyeliner? Yes, he was; he pulled his lower eyelid down just a smidgen, and lined his waterline with the black eyeliner, then did the same for the other eye. Then he closed his eye, and lined the edge of his eyelid near his lashes. Then he pulled out a pallet of black powders along with a little brush. Eye shadow. Skully rubbed the brush into the black eye shadow, and brushed it onto his eyelid.

When he finished putting on the make-up, he put the small bag away, pushed his glasses onto his nose, and sighed sadly. I could hear myself gasp kind of loudly; the make-up made Skully look really sad!

I felt tears well in my eyes as Skully sat on his bed, head rested in both of his hands. While just sitting there, he seemed to notice my eyes were opened because he immediately sat up straight, shook off his sadness, and nodded once.

"Top of the morning to you, Bengt, my good man," he said. I jumped off my rug, and ran over to him, sitting thigh-to-thigh with him on the bed. "Skully!," I whispered softly. "Why are you sad?"

Skully jumped in shock, but it seemed like he had forced it. "S-sad?," he asked quietly, his voice shaking. "Wh-whatever makes you think I'm sad, my good man?"

I thought about it. "Well, you woke up last night screaming and crying saying you were alone," I pointed out. "You were just sighing quite a lot a few minutes ago, and you're wearing all this depressing make-up."

Skully began to cry as he played with the collar of his coat, the eyeliner running down his face with his tears. "I-it's true, my good man," He sobbed, drool running down his chin. "I _am_ very sad. I hate being alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!"

He sobbed like he did the night before, his chest heaving as he cried. His make-up drizzled down his cheeks as his tears washed it away. I hated seeing him like this, so I placed an arm over his shoulders, and the other hand on his chest.

"Skully," I said gently as though I was a therapist. "Take a deep breath, and tell me why you're scared and sad with being alone in a calm voice. I don't want you to scream, no sobbing. They hurt your throat, and I just want you to be calm."

Skully closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm scared of being alone," he started. "Because my whole family - except for me - was killed in a fire. It was a fine castle we lived in. A large family as well. I was only six years old at the time. One night there was a chandelier lit. Wind blew in through the windows, knocked it over. The whole house, except for my little bedroom, went up in flames. Woke up the next morning...everyone was dead. I was the only one left of the Skellington family...no one to take care of me. Had to care for myself. It's never gonna be any different. Just Skully to care for himself."

Then he started to cry again. I sighed; that was very heartbreaking to hear! Skully had to take care of himself since he was still only a _baby!_ "A-are you always _this_ sad about it, Skully?," I asked. He nodded simply. I wrapped both my arms around him. "Losing a family member is poisonous, isn't it?," I asked. "I had to care for myself for a very long time. But Skully, I'm going to stay here and help take care of you."

He sniffled. "B-but don't you need to help Pewds and the others get back? I-if you do, I won't stand in your way."

"It's okay - a have a spell that'll send them back. I'm going to stay here with you, and help you care for yourself."

Skully snuffled again, and smiled. He threw his arms around me. "O-oh, Bengt," was all he could manage.

There was silence for just a little bit as we held each other tightly.

"Skully?"

"Y-yes, Bengt?"

"It may sound weird...but I fell in love with you at first sight. I thought you were gorgeous, and very gentle. I just wanted to kiss you without a thought."

Then I shut up, and hoped I didn't say something stupid.

"Bengt...Bengt...I love you, too. I love you, too, my...my darling."

There was quiet for another minute before we slowly leaned in, and softly kissed each other on the lips, and pulled away.

"Now, my Skully dear, let's get this make-up off of your face. Will it make you late for work, dear?"

Skully glanced at the clock. "Not at all, darling. I have about an hour before they expect me to show up."

I nodded, and took some make-up remover and a pad out of his make-up bag. I got the little, round pad damp, and wiped the sticky, black make-up off his cheeks. Then I gently dabbed off the rest that Skully didn't wash off of his eyelids with his tears.

When a finished cleaning him, I kissed Skully's nose, and smiled. "All clean!," I cooed. Skully smiled, and blushed deeply with love. The love that would cure his sore heart.

Skully kissed me one more time on the lips, and stood up. "Well, I'm off to work now, darling," he said sweetly. "I'll see you later, alright?" I nodded and watched Skully open a door, and step out.


	15. Have to do Something

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

The next morning, the Bros and I split up; half of us would stay with Torchy. That way, fights could easily be avoided.

I sat in the corner in a fetal position, beginning to cry. It hurt so much to know my sweet, sweet boyfriend and another close friend were fighting. I wish I knew what to do to make them forgive each other!

Cry, who was also on Piggeh's group, crawled over to me. "S'matter, Mr. Chair?," he asked quietly.

I sniffled. "We have to do something!," I cried. "Torchy and Piggeh will never make up unless we help them!"

Cry sighed, and wrapped an arm around me. As I rested my head on his shoulder, I could smell the calming scent of the hairspray he used to keep the curls in his wavy hair. "I'm sure there's a way to make them friendly with each other; don't worry," he whispered.

Cry was hushed as he straightened his glasses, and bit his lip as he always does when he thinks.

As I wiped my eyes, Cry smiled, his different-colored eyes flickering with an idea. "I've got it," he purred in his reading voice.

"What is it?," I sobbed, removing my own glasses to clean off the foggy lenses. Cry leaned into my ear, and whispered the plan to me. And in an instant, my tears were replaced with a smile. "It's perfect!," I squealed.


	16. Farewell For Now

_*Pewdie's POV*_

While Skully was at work, Bengt excitedly told us about his love with Skully, not leaving out a single detail. Stephano, Bernard, and I couldn'tve been any happier for them both; it was great that they finally confessed their love for each other!

When Skully came home, he had a bright smile on his face to replace the sad, sorrowful frown he once wore. And instead of tears, he let out a light sigh of joy, and placed his hand against his chest.

"Hello, Bros!," he said cheerily. We all smiled, and greeted him back. Bengt even kissed his forehead! "Welcome home, my Skully dear," he whispered. Skully blushed, and smiled. "Thank you, darling," he whispered back.

After dinner, Bengt sat the rest of us down on the fluffy mats so he could teleport us back to the other Bros. "Now," he said, lifting a finger. "I seem to do a better job at transporting when I teleport light objects, so when we're ready, think light!"

Before we could even prepare, Skully lunged down, and embraced the three of us in a group hug. "Thanks for the visit Bros; that made me very happy. And..." he looked over his shoulder at Bengt, and smiled, looking back at us with his voice lowered to a whisper. "Thank you for bringing such a sweet, thoughtful, _adorable_, young man to take care of me. I appreciate it very much."

I blushed, and smiled, trying me hardest not to cry of happiness. "Anytime, Skully," I whispered to keep my voice strong.

"Yeu are welcome, Skully," Stephano replied with a tip of the had. "We're glad zat yeu're happy once again."

Bernard smiled brightly. "It was nice to talk with you again, Skully," he said. "And it was a pleasure meeting you, Bengt!"

Bengt smiled, blushing brightly, which caused a bright pink glow to surround him. Skully stood up, and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Well, farewell for now!," he said. "We'll talk to you soon."

The three of us smiled, and laid down on the mats. Bengt smiled. "Now, close your eyes everyone," he said quietly, closing his own eyes. We did, relaxing completely.

"And imagine yourselves as a very light, weightless object."

I imagines that I was a long, gray feather from a duck. Floating from the clear, blue skies without any effort. So weightless, that if the breeze blew, I could float right along with it. So carefree...

_*Bengt's POV*_

With the three of them pretending to be a light object, I began to release my powers. I imagined Pewdie, Stephano, and Bernard beside the other Bros. As I focused more and more power, a turquoise glow the same hue as the ocean surrounded me, engullfing me into its soothing warmth.

I raised both hands to form a diamond shape with my index fingers and thumbs. My hood fell off my head, as my hair floated upwards around the tips of my cat ears.

"AND TELEPORT!," I cried, releasing all the energy. As a turquoise beam shot towards the three of them, my hair fell back around my face, as my vision went white, and I fell onto my back.

When I could see again, I was looking right up at Skully, pulling at the stethoscope around his neck. "Oh good, you're alright," he breathed, offering me a glass of water. I took it, and had a nice, long guzzle.

"Of course I am, dear," I reassured him through heavy pants. "That always happens everytime I teleport something large."

Skully helped me sit up, and lead me in some breathing exercises to assist me in catching my breath. Once my strength came back, I noticed that Pewdie, Stephano, and Bernard were gone.

"Well, I did it!," I said with a smile. "Let's just hope they ended up in the right place."


	17. Welcome Back

_*Pewdie's POV*_

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying between Stephano and Bernard. And the Bros stood right in front of us! We all greeted each other happily. Jennifer ran over to Bernard, and almost swept him off his feet as they sweetly kissed.

The three of us said hello to Torchy, and gave him a hug. All the while, he seemed to be avoiding Piggeh.

"They're still fighting," Mr. Chair whispered into my ear. I turned to face him ."Still?," I gaped. "I thought they dropped the grudge forever ago!"

Mr. Chair nodded sadly, but then smiled. "The Bros and I have a perfect plan," he said softly, his voice laced with excitement.

We sat off to the side, as Mr. Chair explained the plan. I smiled. "It's awesome," I laughed. "They'll have to make up after this!"


	18. In The Dark

_*Torchy's POV*_

When night fell, Pewdie strolled up to me with his satchel. "Hey Torchy," he said. I nodded. "Hey Pewds," I responded.

Pewdie tapped his satchel. "I was just wondering if you could get some ladnadnadnadum," he said with a smile. "We ran out of it, and I thought maybe you could get some for us."

I nodded with a smile. "Of course," I said, taking the satchel, and picking up my wand. Heading out into the hallways, I was met with none other than Piggeh. He was leaned against the doorframe, with his arms crossed, seemingly scanning the area. The pig-infused man scowled at my presence.

"What do you want?," he snapped, bearing a fanglike front tooth. I lifted my chin. "_I_ am going to look for some ladanum," I said haughtily. "What do you suppose _you_ are doing?"

Piggeh pushed himself off the wall, and uncrossed his arms. "Well, I am too," he replied curtly, closing the door to leave us in the pitch darkness. The dim light was gone, only leaving a little bit of my vision. It creeped me out a bit.

I swallowed hard, praying that Piggeh wouldn't be able to see my adam's apple dip in my throat. "Alright then," I sighed. "Well, if we plan on making it back in one piece, let's move. The bro loves the dark you know." I quickly realized that I wasn't only threatening Piggeh, but I was threatening myself. What if we _did_ run into the bro?

Without a word, the two of us strolled into the hallways. The silence made it seem like it was more than just Piggeh and I in the hall. A couple of times, I looked over my shoulder just to be completely sure.

"Torchy?," Piggeh finally said.

"Yeah?," I responded.

"Can you make some light? I don't have a lantern."

"Yep."

Focusing my energy, I rose my body temperature to 150 degrees. Pushing the heat to the roots of my hair, I could feel each strand of gingery hair turn to flames. A soft glow surrounded the two of us, illuminating the path of somber ahead.

"Thanks," Piggeh said, looking down at the bandages on his bare feet.

"Yeah," I answered, running a hand through the flames on my head.

We walked along the hall even more, and went into what looked like a banquet hall. And there was a quiet "graah..." In the distance, I saw the bro...

Automatically panicking, I lowered my body temperature to its normal 98.6 degrees to calm the flames, which automatically killed the light. As I stood there, frozen and in shock, I expected Piggeh to push me towards the Bro, screaming "Take him, not me!"

But that didn't happen. Piggeh lifted me up by the armpits, and carried me into an closet at the corner of the banquet room. He opened the door, placed me inside, then came in with me.

It was cramped, and smelled like rotting bodies. I felt that hyperventilating was the only way to keep myself calm. Piggeh placed a hand on my mouth. "Quiet breathing," he whispered. It took a minute, but I started to breathe normally.

The bottoms of Piggeh's feet were sweaty against my ankles. It was downright disgusting, but it was much better than being pooled in a puddle of blood and organs. Almost hating myself for it, I wrapped both arms around Piggeh, and hid my face in his chest.

After five minutes of non-stop panicking, there was the sound of long, sharp, claws against the closet. It was the end of us both.

Piggeh squeezed me tightly in his arms. "Torchy?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we're killed in a bloody slaughter...what have you been trying to tell me all these years?"

I took a deep breath. "I didn't kill him," I explained, my voice shaky. "He brought your body to me, and said to do anything to bring you back; 'Do whatever it takes, Mr. Flames, sir,' he told me. The only way I could do that was to exchange positions, therefore, you came back to life, and the little one passed away to give you life."

Piggeh squeezed me even tighter. "I'm sorry, Torchy," he whispered. "I should've listened. Thank you and Little Squish both so much!"

Just then, the door flew opened, and the bro let out a "GRAAAAAH!" Borth Piggeh and I screamed, as I ripped my wand from the satchel. A shot of fire blasted from the sun charm on the end of the wand. It automatically scorched the bro, and turned him to ash.

Piggeh and I crawled out of the closet, and fell to our knees, panting. "Thank you again Torchy," he breathed. "You just saved us both; you're really brave."

I smiled at him, tears welling in my eyes. "Yeah!," I said, my voice shaking with tears. "I didn't even cry!"

I sniffled once, as Piggeh patted my back. Without fail, I began to cry, tears of ember streaming down my cheeks. Piggeh held me in his arms, and stroked my back and hair whispering softly to me. Just like the friends we had become.


	19. Special Friends

_*Skully's POV*_

Bengt offered to make me supper, so I could lie back with a book. I didn't know what exactly he was making, but it smelled quite good. When he called me to the table, he gave my head a gentle stroke as we sat down.

Bengt had a nice, warm soup made, that smelled and tasted just perfect! I thanked Bengt, as we ate and talked softly. After finishing the pot of soup between the two of us, we cuddled up on my chair, Bengt on my lap.

I told him how beautiful he is, as I giggled when a pink glow surrounded him. "Why, _you_ are very pretty and handsome too, Skully," he gushed.

Blushing deeply, I giggled, and cradled his head close to my chest. "Aren't you just the schweetest and cutest little thing?," I cooed.

When bedtime came, I didn't shed a single tear; my eyes didn't even water, not once! I only found love and joy in my heart. When I sat down to put in my eye medicine, I did get a bit flustered with the drops as I missed.

Bengt sat beside me, and patted my chest. "Would you like some help, Skully?," he offered. "I'm really good with eyedrops - trust me!"

I smiled. "Yes, thank you, darling," I said, handing him the bottle of eyedrops. Bengt smiled, and gently tilted my head back. Very carefully, he pulled apart my lids, and dropped a gentle, liquid drop into my eye.

"And soft blink," he instructed. I blinked my eyelids twice to let the medicine wash over my eyeball. Bengt then did the same for the other eye.

I smiled. "Thanks much, Bengt," I said softly. "You're very welcome, Skully dear," Bengt responded.

When we were getting ready to go to ed, I snuggled under the covers, and Bengt curled up on his mat.

"You know, Bengt, darling," I said softly. "You don't have to sleep on the floor." I lifted up the covers, and patted the spot beside me. "Come join me, my love."

Bengt smiled brightly, and padded over to the bed. He crawled under with me, and snuggled up, and curled his fluffy tail around my legs as I covered both of us up.

"I love you, Bengt, darling," I whispered.

"Love you too, my Skully dear," Bengt giggled.

We cuddled together, and pecked each other's mouths before falling into a gentle sleep.


	20. Give All My Secrets Away

**A/N: I apologize for the lengthy chapter, hahaha! X3**

**Anyways, for the full effect, listen to "Secrets" by OneRepublic :3**

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

All of us Bros were very happy to know that Piggeh and Torchy finally made up! It was like a huge weight had been taking off of our shoulders, and left us with only relief. After saying goodnight, we all departed to our own rooms.

As we sat on the bed, I sighed, and looked to Piggeh. "Sweetheart?," I asked him, briefly looking down at the veins in my hands.

He looked to me, his piggy ears flopping. "Yeah, honey?"

I sighed, and twiddled my thumbs. "Why exactly _did_ you hate Torchy?," I asked. Piggeh plopped himself beside me, and breathed out a heavy breath. "I was once a big brother," he started. "That's right, I had a little brother. His name was Piglet. The two of us lived on a pig farm; most beautiful pig farm you could ever imagine. Little Piglet and I liked to play in the the fields and hay all the time.

"One particular day, Piglet and I were in the hay, when I was dragged away to a dark room. When I opened my eyes, I was in Heaven. I hung out there for a while, until I was sent back to my body. I woke up, the first thing I saw was Torchy looming over Piglet's dead body, which made me assume he killed my baby brother. That's why I've been so mad at him all these years.

"But...Torchy just told me that Piglet wanted me to live, so he brought my body to Torchy and told him to trade so that I was alive and he passed away."

Piggeh lifted his chin, as a tear ran down his cheek. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," I whispered before falling quiet. After a while, I finally spoke.

"Maybe I should tell you about that seizure I had the other day; it was a memory from the past," I told Piggeh. "I used to live on a farm, too. W-with a really big house. My father, uncle and I were shepherds who took care of sheep.

"One of the ewe had four babies. My father and uncle gave me the littlest lamb with the brown spot on her back as a gift for being so good with the sheep. I named her Gabrielle, after the Angel of the Shepherds. Why, I loved her so much. I took her everywhere with me...wherever she was allowed. I gave her a bell collar so that I would always be able to find her.

"Gabrielle and I were playing in the flowers one day, when a weasle tore through all the daisies and sunflowers...a-and...killed my Gabrielle. I didn't want to be at the farm, surrounded by all the sheep that weren't my own. So my mother sent me to Brennenburg to help my aunt take care of her baby. B...Baby Mayonnaise."

As I began to shed tears as well, Piggeh and I held each other tightly, expressing how sorry we felt for each other.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Mayo, Zaley, Stephy and I decided to all share a room that had two big beds. Before we could even think about hitting the hay, Stephano took out the picture of him, Gonzales, and the other baby. He sat by the window, and began to cry as he looked at the photo.

The soldier looked up with teary eyes. "Brozer," he whispered to Gonzales. "It's time zat we tell zem."

Getting choked up, Gonzales joined his twin brother at the window. "I agree, broser," he whispered.

Stephano sighed, and turned the picture towards Mayo and I. "As yeu both know, Zaley and I are twins," he explained, tapping the other little boy in the picture. "Zis is our triplet brozer, François was his name. All our lives, we did absolutely everyzing togezer. No one could see any of us apart at all."

Gonzales placed and arm around Stephano. "Vhen he vhas only ten years old, François vhas diagnosed with lung cancer. But he never complained, and lived his life like any normal, helasy person vhould. But...vhen Françy vhas fifteen, he passed avay."

Stephano sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "And ze day after he died, our mozer sent us to join ze army. Zat's where we were trained to become soldiers."

Mayo and I both lowered our heads. "We're sorry about François," Mayo whispered. Stephano whispered sadly as a response, as he clung to his twin brother.

"I know how both of you feel," I said quietly, biting my thumbnail. "My former girlfriend...you remember, right? Marzia. Well, Marzia, Cry, Ken, and I lived in our apartment in Sweden. It was the day after I reached seven million Bros...both Marzia and Ken went out to get some ingredients to make us all some dessert. Cry and I were in the living room, and we started to play _GMod_, when there were two loud screams; one feminine Italian...one masculine southern."

As I let out a sniffle, and wiped away some tears with the back of my hand, Stephano wrapped his arms around my chest, and held me close as I cried. "Cry and I ran outside, to see that Marzia and Ken were hit by a truck. Marzia died in my arms, telling me to take good care of the Bros and Marzipans...and h...how much she loved me. As for Ken..."

_*Cry's POV*_

"...There was enough time to bring Ken to the hospital," I sobbed, taking off my glasses to clean off the fog. "That's where he passed away. I remember the last thing he did...Ken kissed me with all the energy he had left.

"Pewds and I took really good care of each other for a long time. We kept each other occupied, and we were always happy together. One day, Pewds went for a walk, and...it's where he met the Bros in real life."

{Name} frowned, and held me carefully, but tightly in his/her arms as I cried over Ken and how much I missed him.

_*Jennifer's POV*_

As Bernard ran his fingers through my long, dark hair, I perched on the bed like a mermaid. "Bernard babe?"

"Yes, Jen, sweet one?"

"You remember the Brennenburg Tidepools, don't you?"

"Why, of course! It's where I taught the youngest Barrel to speak."

I sighed, and got a faraway look on my face. "I miss them!," I sighed with a teary smile, collapsing into Bernard's lap.

He smiled, leaning down, and kissing my lips. "I know you do," he whispered. "Losing your home is just as tough as losing a loved one, after all."

He was right, as I quickly realized I did feel that way!

_*Bengt's POV*_

As Skully made us both some hot chocolate to drink with some British bread he made himself, I sat on a mat, and practiced a new spell.

I focused my powers, and lowered my body temperature to make myself change colors. Though the symbols on my cloak, my boots, and the tape on my arms and legs stayed the same color, my cloak turned white and my hair turned a light shade of milky blonde. My eyes turned sea green, and my cat ears and tail turned golden like Stephano's clothes. The gray tint faded, leaving me with almost plain white skin.

Skully looked over to me with a smile. "Fancy," he chuckled. "What do those colors represent, darling?"

Smiling, I brought my temperature back up, making my normal colors come back. "They're the colors of my sister, Amanda," I told him. "She's long gone, though. We were climbing on the Swiss Alps, when she...w-well...froze. Her ice statue stands on the Alps in that very spot today, I know. But, ever since she did freeze, I decided to take on magic - something she always did."

Skully hugged me tightly, and buried his nose in my hair. "Darling, how sweet," he whispered. "Nothing like carrying on the work of a lost love one."


	21. Realization

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The next morning, the Bros and I explored the last few floors of the castle. However, we didn't came across a single ghost.

I turned to Torchy. "Torchster," I said, patting his back. "See if you can track any ghosts." Torchy nodded.

"Alright," he said, raising his wand. "Stand back." As I paced backwards a few steps, Torchy closed his eyes, as flames of thought surrounded him. After a minute, he lowered his wand, and opened his eyes. "Not a single spirit in the castle," he shrugged.

I tapped my chin. If there were no ghosts, then what was transporting all of that stuff...?

_*Skully's POV*_

I turned around with the unlit candle in my hands. "Bengt, darling," I said. "Do you mind transporting this to the table?"

Bengt nodded, and prepared himself. Only a second later, a small, blue beam headed towards the candle, and brought it to the table.

As I looked at the beam, a lightbulb went off in my head. "Bengt, darling!," I cried, pulling at the stethoscope around my neck with anxiousness.

"What is it, dear?," he asked, cocking his head.

"How many times have you tried to transport something, when your beams didn't go where you wanted them to?," I asked.

Bengt tapped his chin, his cat ear flickering, and his whiskers twitching like crazy. "Many, _many_ times!," he laughed, teasing at his whiskers with a single finger.

I smiled, and strolled over to him. "Do you think you can transport us to the other Bros?," I asked. Bengt nodded, and held my hand. "Of course!," he purred, swishing his tail. "Now, imagine yourself as something light...something weightless."

I closed my eyes, and imagined myself as a shiny, little bubble. Drifting through the air without a worry. Very delicate, and light.

All of a sudden, everything went white, and my stomach leaped as we were speedily teleported.

When my vision returned, both of us were standing in front of the Bros, who all looked very baffled, and seemed to be looking around the room for something.

After saying hello to everyone, Pewdie looked to me, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Skully," he said sadly. "We couldn't find the ghost that's haunting the castle."

I chuckled. "Well, perhaps you haven't," I said with a smile of mystery. "But I have."

Stephano cocked his head. "Oh?," he asked. "Who was it?"

I smiled, and motioned to Bengt. Bengt smiled shyly, and wiggled his fingers softly as a gentle wave. Everyone gasped. "Really?," Mr. Chair whispered, unable to conceal a smile. "H-how?"

I went into my "medical-scientific" mode, and began to pace. "Well, when Bengt was practicing his teleportation spell, it seemingly didn't work," I explained. "However, it appears that he was actually teleporting the bros about the castle, but he couldn't control it."

Piggeh smiled, and gave Bengt's back a manly pat. "Well, it's a relief that you're the ghost!," he laughed. "There are no real demons around here fortunately!"

We lazed around, as the Bros told Bengt and I everything they had been through, and all the experiences they had during their visit. Pewdie sat up, and got a smile on his face. "Hey," he said to Bengt. "Think you can teleport us all to Brennenburg?"

Bengt smiled, and nodded. "Of course!," he said happily. "I'm exhausted from transporting Skully and I here, though. I should rejuvenate after a good night's sleep."

It was decided that we would head for Brennenburg in Sweden the next morning. It was perfect, since I sure did miss that castle a lot!


	22. True Nightmare

_*Barrel's POV*_

The Bros and I were standing on a cliff. It was beautiful; the sun was setting, giving off an orangey glow. The grass below our feet was fresh and green, pink and yellow flowers blooming all around. Over the edge of the cliff was a beautiful blue ocean, sparkling every second in cobalts and turquoises.

It was peaceful and quiet. Everything was so relaxing, I could just sit and relax, listening to the ocean. All of a sudden, Stephano turned to Pewdie.

"What I sink of yeu Pewdie," he began to say.

I smiled. _Ahh, the lovebirds_. I thought to myself happily.

"Yeu're a complete **dork!** I've never met anyone more annoying zan yeu! Yeu scream like a fricking female!"

My smile broke immediately. And my eyes widened. What was going _on?_ Stephano never says things that cruel to Pewdie!

Pewdie glared at him. "Really, Stephano?," he scoffed. "You're French accent makes it impossible to understand anything! Idiot!"

Pewdie's never said anything like that to Stephano, either. The two of them are inseparable, and they love _everything_ about each other!

Piggeh gave Mr. Chair the slyest of all looks. "You," he slurred. "Always CRYING! You're a _wimp!_ Man up, for the love of God! You're a frigging **MAN!**" Mr. Chair bursted out crying, his face becoming red as a rose.

"Goddamn it!," he shouted through sobs. "Piggeh, you're not any better! You're a _perv!_ If I didn't love you, you'd be in **JAIL!** Wait...scratch that. I DO NOT love you! Get your butt in prison!"

My heart shattered. Mr. Chair and Piggeh always _loved_ each other to pieces. To see them screaming harsh things at each other was extremely dampening.

Gonzales twitched his eye at Mayo. "You're a manslut," he snarled at the teenage boy. "Falling in love with someone too old for you. Grow up. Learn that just because you love me doesn't mean I do."

Eyes watering, Mayo stamped his foot, crushing a beautiful, pink flower. "I'm a _manslut?_ You're a pedophile!," he screeched. "You always said how CUTE I am! I was just saying I loved you to keep out of being raped!"

I felt dizzy and confused. Literally right before they went to bed, they said they loved each other, and they'd always look out for and protect for one another. Why was this happening?

Cry growled at Jeff. "You keep stalking me!," he shouted. "Quit it! I fricking hate you! The wings aren't getting you my attention, so lose 'em!"

Jeff bent down, picked up a handful of grass, and threw it at Cry. "Hey, you must be really gross-looking," he retorted. "You never take off that mask, for crying out loud! Get a _life_, and find someone who'll actually like your stupid face."

The dizziness turned to shaking. Cry and Jeff vowed to protect each other too! They said they loved each other, and they always compliment each other on how pretty they are.

Jennifer strolled up to me with long, angry glides. "If it isn't you," she snarled, flipping her black locks. "The one who used to be evil. The one I saw as attractive. You can go back to the dark side. No one likes you! Especially me! I **HATE** everything about you!"

The tears began to flow. "But..." I sobbed. "Guys, I don't know what happened, but we can sort it out! There's no need to fight!"

Everyone turned to glare at me. "I HATE YOU!"

Pewdie ripped up a yellow flower, roots and all, and threw it off the cliff into the ocean. "Well then," he said angrily. "I'm disbanding the BroArmy. You're all such idiots and imbeciles, and I don't need to be around you anymore.

Right after he said that, the beautiful sunset was swallowed by thick, black clouds. The green grass burnt up and became all dried and brown. The gorgeous pink and yellow flowers shriveled and became useless weeds. The ocean lost its sparkle and became murky and blackish-blue.

"FINE!," everyone screamed at Pewdie. They turned their backs on each other, and stormed in their own directions. I just sat there crying my eyes out. Was this real? Why was everyone mad at each other?

"Not friends anymore?," I sobbed to myself. The horrible vision dyed into black, below me an image of my heart beating slowly. I cried out, screaming for help, and clawing at the pitch-black walls surrounding me, trying to find the light. No one was there. Nobody could hear me. Nobody could find me. Nobody could save me. Everything that mattered to me was gone. All of my friends hated each other. My heart broke, and I fell onto my side in a messy, curled-up ball, beside myself in tears.

_**"PEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

**A/N: Yes, I know that Skully, Bengt, and Torchy aren't in this part of the story. It's because I tend to skip around when I write stories, and I wrote this part before I even thought about putting those three in the story. I considered adding them in, but it would be too awkward, so that's why they aren't in here.**


	23. Comfort

_*Barrel's POV*_

My eyes snapped open, and I scanned my surroundings. I was safe in the room the bros and I had crashed in for the night. I was lying down on the plush carpeting between Stephano and Jennifer. We were on he floor, since there weren't any beds to sleep in.

Tears ran down my cheeks. That was an awful dream! I was so sad, and scared of having another one. And even worse...

What if the Bros woke up and started yelling at and name-calling each other again? I didn't ever want to lose them again!

All of a sudden there was a crack of thunder. I jumped, as unstoppable tears ran down my cheeks. First I had the worst nightmare ever, then a _storm_ was coming? I didn't know what to do; I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer!

Stephano was snoring, which meant he was on the verge of waking up, so I had to be quiet. Covering my face with my hands, I began to sobbing to myself out of fear and a broken heart.

What was I supposed to _do_ with myself?

_*Stephano's POV*_

I woke up to what sounded like someone crying. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on my side, facing Bernard. He had his face covered with his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. Was the sobbing...coming from..._him?_

I sat up, and placed a hand on Bernard's shoulder.

"Bernard?," I whispered, sleep still thick on my voice. "Are yeu...crying?"

Bernard sniffled. "Please, d-d-don't make fun of it," he sobbed, meaning his face. He slowly removed his hands from his face. He looked horrible; his eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks had tears streaming down them, and they eventually traveled down his neck, and his nose was swollen and running terribly.

"Bernard," I whispered sympathetically. "What's ze matter? Why are yeu crying? Can yeu tell me?"

Bernard coughed. "I had a bad dre-eam," he sobbed, his voice pinched and raspy.

I picked Bernard up in my arms, held him close, and gently rocked him back and forth. "Anozer nightmare, eh?," I whispered. "Yeu've been having a lot of zem lately. Zis one's obviously made yeu very upset, zough. But yeu know what?"

Bernard, not letting go of me for any reason, lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Why, it was just a nightmare. And yeu know what zat means?"

Bernard shook his head.

"It means it was only a dream. Nozing's out zere to get yeu, or hurt yeu. Nozing was real; it was all just pictures in yeur head.

"Yeu know, Bernard, when I was a little boy, I'd have nightmares all ze time after a tough day. Zey were very frightening, and zey made me very scared and sometimes very sad. I'd wake up screaming and crying, calling for help. Gonzales would always have to calm me down, and tell me everyzing would be okay. He always told me somezing I sink yeu should hear. Yeu know what he said?"

Bernard sniffled. "What'd he say?," he asked.

I gently patted his back. "He'd always say 'Ze nightmares aren't going to hurt yeu. Zey're just dreams zat are bad and give yeu a little scare. Yeu may be spooked after waking up, but zere's nozing zat's going to grab yeu away from me and harm yeu. Besides, if yeu do feel unsafe, I'm right here for yeu. I won't let a zing touch yeu.' So, please don't cry, Bernard. It's going to be okay, now. Ze bros and I are right here, and we luff yeu. We're yeur friends, and we luff everyzing about yeu: Yeur kindness...yeur sweet voice. We luff yeu very much, Bernard. Never forget zat."

Bernard sniffled. "Th...thanks Stephano," he sobbed. "You're right about that...and I love you all very much as well. But...I'm a 26-year-old male that's crying over a _dream._ Isn't that...weak?"

I squeezed Bernard tighter. "Weak?," I whispered. "Oh heavens, no! Bernard, I'm a 25-year-old male, and a _lot_ of dreams make me cry all ze time. If it's a happy dream, I'll cry over it because it touched me. Sad dreams break my heart, and make me want to bawl into my pillow. If it's a nightmare, I'll hide under ze covers and cry, wishing ze bads spirits away.

"Since it seems like yeu're having a lot of bad dreams zat scare you lately, I'm going to give zis to yeu." I reached into my tunic pocket, and pulled out a little plush rooster that was cream-colored with beady, black eyes, and a green tail. I formed Bernard's hand into a cup, and I placed my little rooster in it.

"Zis is Otis," I explained. "It used to be Gonzales's. He said zat it makes him feel safe and strong. One night he had a nightmare, and was very frightened. He just held Otis close to him, and he felt safe. In fact, when he went back to sleep, he had a pleasant dream.

"One night, when I was 23 years old, I had ze most horrifying dream in my lifetime. I was screaming so loud, I had strep throat for a week, and I felt so sick when I woke up. I was sure zat I was not safe at all. Gonzales gave Otis to me, and told me ze bad dreams would go away if I held him close. He was right; I had ze best dream ever after closing my eyes.

"Whenever I had a bad dream, I'd jus take Otis out of my pocket, and snuggle him. I'd always have a very good dream when I did; he's a good luck charm to me. So now, since yeu're having dreams yeu don't agree wif, I'm going to give yeu Otis. I sink yeu'll really like him, and yeu'll feel so much safer when yeu sleep wif him."

I gently pushed Bernard's fingers around Otis so that he was carefully holding the little rooster. "Thank you, Stephano," Bernard whispered. "I'll take very good care of him for you. And I think he will help me sleep at night with these nasty dreams I've been having. Thank you so much."

I lifted Bernard's chin with my finger, and wiped his tears with both of my thumbs. "Yeu're very welcome," I said. "Now, yeu've had a long night. Let's try to get yeu some sleepy-sleepies." I laid Bernard down, and tucked Otis between his jawbone and shoulder. Then I laid down beside him, gently stroking his waist.

"Umm...Stephano?"

"Yas, Bernard?"

"Do you mind...holding my...hand...while we sleep at all?"

"Of course I don't. If it makes yeu feel safe, I'd be happy to."

I gently took hold of Bernard's sweaty hand, then placed my other hand on top of it.

Bernard smiled. "Thanks Stephano," he said quietly, before closing his eyes. At first, Bernard squirmed a little. He knitted his eyebrows, and opened his eyes once again. "I...I just can't fall asleep," he said, looking about ready to burst into tears again. A single tear ran down his cheek, and his bottom lip trembled.

I smiled softly. "Zere's no need to cry because yeu can't sleep," I whispered gently, wiping the tear and placing a thumb on his lip. "I can fix zat for yeu, Bernard. How about I sing yeu a lullaby?," I asked quietly.

Bernard blinked as an answer.

I nodded, and took a deep breath. Then I let a song lightly drift over Bernard:

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_never to part,_

_baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,_

_don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_never a tear,_

_baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_they'd end up loving you too._

_All of those people who scold you_

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_you're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_sweet as can be,_

_baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you,_

_they'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes_

_you're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_sweet as can be,_

_baby of mine._

_Baby of mine_

When I had finished my song, I was lightly holding Bernard's hand in my palm. His eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily, and he was very quiet, Otis still perched on his chest. Bernard had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself. "Goodnight, Bernard," I whispered. "Sweet dreams."

I closed my own eyes, and rubbed Bernard's palm until I fell fast asleep, having a good dream myself.


	24. Sweet Dreams

_*Barrel's POV*_

I was surrounded with azure, amber, and peacock green lights. The scent of a sweet candle filled the air. I felt addled, and a bit aghast. Where was I? What was going to happen to me?

_"Bernard, there you are. I've been expecting you."_

I could feel myself dither with fear a little. "I-I'm scared," I mewled. There was a sudden warmth in front of me, and it made me feel secure.

_"Don't be scared, little guy. Open your eyes."_

As I let my eyes open, I realized that the voice was awfully familiar. It made me feel warm, and safe, like nothing was going to hurt me. It protected me, and reminded me of...of...

Barry!

My big brother stood in front of me, auric sparkles and bright, frosty light surrounding him. He wore a white, downy vest, and capris, his feet bare. His chestnut brown hair was perfectly straight, not a hair out of place. The smile that embraced his face lit up his golden brown eyes as well. Barry looked perfect, and what made him even more handsome were the big, graceful, feathery wings jutting out of his shoulder blades.

Barry also had a bird perched on his shoulder. It was a big, august rooster that looked just like the plushie Stephano had given me. He had cream colored feathers, the wings had thin streaks of midnight black in them. His tail was agleam, and quite elongated, and it was a deep, emerald green. He had thick, pinkish-gray legs, and long, tawny spurs. The eyes of the rooster were a fiery shade of garnet, and he had a comb and wattle that were red as a freshly-picked strawberry.

Barry ran his soft hands over my face. "Good evening, little brother," he whispered. I blinked once, amazed with what was happening. A tear ran down my cheek, and I sniffled.

Barry smiled sadly, his golden brown eyes holding emotion of pity. "Don't cry; I'm not going to hurt chu," he whispered. "It's really me, Bernard. This is really the soul of your older brother. This is a dream, but I'm really here."

I made an odd breathing noise at the back of my throat. "B-Barry," I whispered. "How did you get here? How are you in my dream?"

Barry grinned. "You fell asleep with Otis," he explained, caressing the rooster on his shoulder. "When you hold him, someone that you've lost, and truly love can fix your nightmares. They can appear in your dreams. They can do anything to make sure you have a good night's sleep with _plenty_ of sweet dreams. And it can always continue on, even if you aren't holding Otis. You only have to sleep with him once, and I'll always be able to reach out to you."

I blinked again. "S-so...you can fix the nightmares I've been having now and send me good dreams?," I asked. "You can come into my dreams?" Barry grinned, and nodded. "You've got it, little buddy."

I swallowed with happiness, and looked at Barry. "You're saying that when Gonzales had that terrible nightmare, he slept with Otis...and François reached out to him?," I asked. Barry nodded, and whispered, "Exactly right."

"Did the same thing happen for Stephano?"

Barry nodded, and smiles. "Yes it did."

I grinned. "I think tomorrow night, I'll let Pewds borrow Otis so he can see Marzia," I said. "And to Cry, too, so he can see Ken. Piggeh, so he can see Piglet, and Mr. Chair can see Gabrielle. And when I see Skully, he can see a few of his family members, and Bengt can see Amanda..."

I took a breath, and smiled at Barry. "Gosh, I-I've never felt so good inside!," I giggled. Barry chuckled, and gave me a hug. "That's very good, Bernard," he susurrated into my ear. "I want you to feel good inside. That's my goal; to make sure you always feel good."

Smiling again, I reached up, and stroked Otis's neck on Barry's shoulder.

Barry chuckled again. "You can hold him if you want," he said softly. "He's very friendly." I picked the rooster off of Barry's shoulder, and held him in my arms. Otis made a squacking sound, and allowed me to pet his back.

Barry giggled. "That means he likes you," he said. "He'll be seeing you again, you can be very sure." I nodded with a shy smile, and placed Otis back on Barry's shoulder.

Just then, Barry looked up for a brief second, then back at me. "It looks like it's morning, now, little buddy," he said to me. "It's time for you to wake up."

I sniffled. "Will you come back?," I asked. Barry nodded. "Of course I'll come and see you again," he said with a smile. We hugged for a bit, and then pulled away. Barry placed a hand over my eyes. "Now...close your eyes...wake up, and start the day..."

I shut my eyes, and the lights I had seen before came into my vision, and the dream had ended. But I could definitely be sure I'd see Barry again.


	25. Epilouge: Sending Messages

_*Jennifer's POV*_

The next morning, Bernard slowly, but shyly approached me. He looked very tired; his face was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his jet black hair was a mess. In his shaking hands, he held a very small plush rooster.

"Good morning, babe," I said quietly.

"Good morning, Jen," he answered with a nod.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was well," he said vaguely. "Can...can I ask you something, Jen?"

I nodded. "Of course you can, babe."

Bernard nodded once, and sighed. "Jennifer," he said. "Do you still love me?"

I nearly jumped back in shock. "Of course I love you, babe!," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What made you think I didn't love you?"

Bernard explained his dream he had the previous night. He told me how I had screamed that I hated him, and how the BroArmy fell apart right in front of him. It all seemed so sad, and it must've broken Bernard's heart. As he explained, he began to cry, and cry.

I held Bernard in my arms, rocking him gently as he sobbed into my shoulder. "Bernard, I will always love you," I whispered. "Always. If someone tells you I don't love you, they're lying. If you have a dream where I don't love you, it means nothing. I am always going to love you. I'm going to love you with all of my heart. Shhh, don't cry, my love. You don't have to cry." I stroked Bernard's back, letting him know everything would be okay.

I pulled a tissue out of my pocket, and gently pinched it around Bernard's nose. "Blow," I whispered. Bernard blew out, and when he finished, I put the tissue in my pocket. "See? It's okay," I whispered. "No need to cry."

Bernard swallowed, and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. I patted his back. "Well, I hope your dreams were better after that," I whispered.

Beginning to get misty-eyed again, Bernard nodded. "They were," he whispered, beginning to smile. "I saw Barry's angel. And he promised to make my dreams better!"

Stephano smiled, and came over to us. "See?," he said. "I told yeu Otis would make yeu feel better! I remember when I saw François in my dream for ze first time. I didn't know what to say, but when he reached out, and touched his fingertips to my cheek, and slowly ran zem down, I knew zat it was really him."

I gasped softly. "That's amazing," I whispered.

Gonzales grinned, and came over to the four of us. "You know," he said with a sigh of thought. "I vhonder...if se angels of our loved ones are sending us messages srough our dreams."

Bernard nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "I wonder what it is..."


End file.
